


This is it, Boys (This is War)

by daesunki



Series: Pathcode [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romance, every ship but baekchen is platonic, heavy chensoo feels, i mean HEAVY, soulmates?????????? kinda?????????????, strap in fellas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daesunki/pseuds/daesunki
Summary: Their friends are being picked off one by one, and danger looms over their heads. They have to get out, before it's too late.





	1. pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> title from funs [some nights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQkBeOisNM0&feature=youtu.be)
> 
> this is the prequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7196243/chapters/16331738) story. reading it first is recommended, as it helps set the au. i cannot stress heavily enough how platonic everything but baekchen is. also, remember that kyungsoos aromantic in this au.
> 
> i suck at summaries but i love this au. conclusion? death comes to those who wait, and ive been waiting for ages

Here’s how it begins:

 

Chanyeol screams.

 

He doesn’t, usually. Chanyeol booms, or hollers, or chortles. He never screams, unless he’s trying to make fun of someone else’s screaming. Everything about him is big and deep, his voice vibrating in everyone’s chests the way earthquakes do. He’s always gleeful, always smiling.

 

Not today.

 

Chanyeol screams, and it echoes, carrying across the halls and into rooms, making Baekhyun jump. It sounds pained, tortured, _panicked_ in every sense of the word, and Baekhyun drops everything and _runs_ to him, because Chanyeol has never sounded like that before, like someone had reached into his chest and ripped his heart out, leaving his rib cage empty and his body bloodless. It puts an undeniable sense of fear in Baekhyun’s heart, as if someone threw all the levers in his head home and now his light was pulsing, ebbing in a deep red hue, screaming _DANGER, DANGER, GET OUT, SAVE YOURSELF._

 

 _What was that?_ Yixing’s alarmed voice sprouts in Baekhyun’s mind as he tears through the halls of their living quarters on his way to the fire bender’s cubicle. _It sounded like-_

 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gasps when he reaches his friend’s room. The firebender is sitting on his bed, huddled into a ball next to the wall, eyes torn wide open with a wild expression on his face and his chest rising and falling rapidly, breath wheezing as if he just ran ten miles with no breaks. He looks- for lack of better words- haunted, with the way his gaze doesn’t seem to focus on a certain point and his skin has lost all the color in it. Baekhyun’s heart drops; he’s never seen him like this, looking like someone has squeezed the life from him. “Chanyeol, what’s wrong?”

 

And Chanyeol, the motormouth, the one who won’t stop talking unless you put a gag in his mouth, the ever-vocal Chanyeol- doesn’t even look at him, doesn’t acknowledge his existence at all. Where usually he’d smile at Baekhyun and give him some sort of salutation, Chanyeol just stares distantly with those wide eyes of his and keeps wheezing, hunched in on himself as if he’s trying to protect an injury. Baekhyun is seized with a primal fear that stupefies him and keeps him rooted to the spot, as if he’s watching a man burn alive in front of his very eyes.

 

 _DANGER_ , his light whispers, thrumming in his veins, flowing through his jack-rabbiting heart and roaring in his ears. _SOMETHING’S NOT RIGHT._ Baekhyun knows that he should- he should really _do something_ , why is he just standing here, why isn’t he helping his _friend-_

 

Because he can’t. Because all of his instincts are telling him to turn back and _run._

 

Behind him, Junmyeon and Minseok crash into the room, followed closely by Yixing. They must’ve heard Chanyeol scream and came to check on him as well, they must be aware that this is unusual and concerning, but the moment they lay their eyes on Chanyeol’s rigid form, Baekhyun sees it- sees each and every one of them freeze for a millisecond, nostrils flaring- and he knows that their instincts are telling them the same thing his are screaming at him. But Junmyeon isn't someone who will let a friend suffer just because it makes him feel unsafe- Baekhyun is shoved against the wall as he sits next to Chanyeol on the bed and takes his hand, voice aiming for calm and coming out panicked instead. “What happened?”

 

The firebender doesn’t react, eyes still unfocused and his hand curled into a fist in Junmyeon’s grip. It doesn’t even look like he’s aware that he’s not alone.

 

 _Did he say anything to you?_ Yixing asks Baekhyun, taking his position pressed against the wall next to him, brow furrowed in worry. Baekhyun shakes his head, unable to speak at the sight of his catatonic friend. Ice grips his heart, painful and cold, his lungs freezing over and refusing to work. Yixing takes his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing.

 

“What’s wrong with him? Should we call someone?” Minseok demands, tone urgent as he looks at his Parallel’s attempts at getting through to the firebender.

 

“Don’t.” Junmyeon’s voice is final and powerful, the word cut in just the right way to sound like law; spoken like a leader. He’s not the kind to crack under pressure, and when it was needed, he always withheld any difficulties. Baekhyun had no doubt that this time- no matter how bad it is- wouldn’t be any different.

 

True to form, Junmyeon keeps his voice steady, lacing it with the tiniest bit of authority. “Chanyeol.”

 

Something clicks in Chanyeol’s eyes. They gain focus in an instant, snapping to Junmyeon’s face like it is light in a dark room. He takes a deep breath that sounds like the first one he’d taken in years, like a man resurfacing from a deep ocean; and then, to Baekhyun’s absolute shock, big, hot tears run down his face.

 

“He’s gone,” he whispers, voice weak and barely audible even though they’re all straining to hear him. He sounds shattered, like the words are broken glass that lodges his his throat and mouth, injuring him, coating his tongue with the taste of metal. Baekhyun’s blood turns to ice, his grip on Yixing’s hand tightening; his instincts yell at him, shrill in his ears and tingling in his fingertips, and he thinks he knows who Chanyeol is talking about, but the possibility of it is too horrible to accept. Still, dread creeps into his mind, tainting his consciousness and leaking into Yixing’s, because his instincts have never lead him wrong before.

 

He wishes with all his heart for this to be the first.

 

Minseok, however, looks completely lost. Or maybe he’s had the exact same feeling as Baekhyun and is trying his best not to think of it, like him. “Who? Who’s gone?” he questions. Baekhyun knows he doesn’t mean to be hurtful, but Chanyeol flinches away from his voice as if Minseok stuck a knife in his chest, expression wretched.

 

 _Please,_ Baekhyun thinks wildly, knuckles white and heart frozen. _Please don’t say it._

 

But when Chanyeol closes his eyes and opens his mouth, he knows that nothing will ever be the same.

 

“Wufan’s gone.”

 

Here’s how it begins: they all break.

  


\------

  


They don’t really know why they have Parallels. Some of them- mostly Jongdae- have come up with theories as to why this weird system has come into place. One of them says that it had something to do with their powers- that powers that were somewhat alike created the telepathic link between two people. The only evidence to this theory, though, are Junmyeon and Minseok, water and ice, and even they don’t exactly believe it.

 

Another theory, the most popular one, suggests that it has something to do with the medical treatment that they receive in the facility. Some think that it’s due to some sort of drug that they were forced to consume and that they’re a part of an experiment on telepathic bonds. Others suppose that it’s because of a chip or other gadget that was inserted into their bodies upon their arrival to the facility. This theory, while highly plausible, doesn’t explain how the Parallel pairs themselves are made- how two people are chosen to have their minds linked.

 

The third theory, courtesy of Sehun, suggests that they shouldn’t think too much about this kind of shit.

 

No matter the truth- whether it’s because of drugs, technology, powers, or just fate- Kyungsoo has never been this thankful for anything in his life.

 

When he first arrived at the facility, scared and confused and angry, he had no one to turn to. Junmyeon was nice but kind of pushy, Chanyeol was loud and nosy, Sehun and Zitao barely paid attention to anyone but each other, and Jongin was nodding off half the time. Kyungsoo tried to hang out with Yixing, but the healer was too clueless. Wufan was too tall (bad for Kyungsoo’s self-esteem) and didn’t know how to control his limbs. They were all good people, he knew, but he was alone in a new and intimidating place, robbed of his freedom and power, and in stressful situations he tends to look for people like himself- tends to look for comfort.

 

In the end, Kyungsoo settled with Luhan and Minseok- the only two quiet and reasonable enough for his standards. They were all nice, and kind, and definitely understood what Kyungsoo was going through, but Kyungsoo has spent too long building his walls and coating them with glass shards, and they worked too well, and now he didn’t know how to take them down.

 

So many of his days were spent in silence; he honestly doesn’t remember saying more than five words a day at that time. He liked it and despised it, and his chest grew tight with unrest with every single day; nothing was right, and he didn’t know how much longer he could handle it.

 

In their defence, they all took a shot at getting through to him. Some tried more than others, like Yixing, Junmyeon, and Chanyeol, who sat with him at lunch and attempted to draw him into their conversations with cheery voices and polite questions. He didn’t really cooperate most of the time, but they didn’t give up, which he found slightly admirable. And they weren’t all that bad, so he continued to sit with them, even though he rarely contributed to their conversations.

 

That’s how Kyungsoo eventually came to learn of Parallels.

 

It was on a day where Wufan joined them for lunch, sitting next to Chanyeol and making his own remarks. Kyungsoo liked to listen to him talk, mostly because of his accent and the way it tinged his sentences. He spoke like poetry. Kyungsoo actually started to pick up on Mandarin and Cantonese since he came here, through listening in to the conversations the Chinese men had around the common area. He didn’t tell anyone about it, of course; but when Chanyeol accidentally cut himself with his knife while trying to slice through some meat and Wufan hissed and gathered his hand to his chest like _he_ was injured, Kyungsoo knew that the Cantonese word he muttered under his breath was definitely “ _Fuck_ ”.

 

While Chanyeol went to get his finger bandaged, Kyungsoo studied Wufan with careful eyes, noticing the way he kept his thumb- the one Chanyeol accidentally cut- positioned in a way that insured that it won’t come into contact with anything. He wasn’t stupid- obviously something weird was going on with these two.

 

“Wufan’s Chanyeol’s Parallel,” Junmyeon supplied helpfully in between bites of meat and kimchi. “Chanyeol’s really clumsy, so Wufan always suffers because of him.”

 

At that, Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. _Parallels? What’s that?_ Considering everything he just saw, he assumed it was some sort of mental link, but that’s crazy, that’s sci-fi material, it’s _impossible_ -

 

Which is when he remembered that he’s surrounded by men with superpowers and that he, himself, can manipulate the very earth.

 

 _So maybe it’s not_ that _crazy_ , he corrected himself, picking up a bit of rice with his chopsticks and plopping it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Theoretically, yes, if he can make the ground shake just by thinking about it, then surely the idea of two people developing a mental link between them isn’t that far-fetched; especially not in _this_ place, this intimidating facility with infinite secrets between its walls. Kyungsoo hummed to himself. _Interesting_.

 

“Who are the other Parallels?” he asked Junmyeon, eager to get more data. The water bender’s eyebrows raised in surprise- that must be the most he’s heard Kyungsoo say since he got here- but he leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers over his stomach, expression pleased.

 

“Minseok’s mine,” he started with a certain amount of satisfaction in his voice at that statement, eyes darting to the ice bender, who was sitting in the next table and talking enthusiastically to Luhan, before returning to Kyungsoo. “Then there’s Chanyeol and Wufan, and Sehun and Zitao.”

 

“Luhan and Jongin too,” Yixing added, chiming in around a mouthful of meat. Junmyeon nodded approvingly, thanking the healer for reminding him.

 

Kyungsoo, however, was puzzled. “You don’t have one?” he asked Yixing, brows knit together in confusion. _Why don’t_ I _have one?_ he asked himself, part bitter and part sad. _What’s wrong with me?_

 

Yixing’s expression was soft, understanding, as if he knew exactly what Kyungsoo was thinking. “I may not have a Parallel right now, but I will, eventually,” he said, tone calm and sure, like water lapping at a rock. Something in his voice was magical- Kyungsoo immediately felt himself relax, the bitterness in his heart dissipating easily. “Wufan didn’t have one, either, until Chanyeol came here.”

 

 _Huh._ Kyungsoo turned his gaze at Wufan, who nodded, smile nostalgic. “It was hard here at first, but when Chanyeol appeared, it was…” he stopped for a second, licking his lips, appearing to be in deep thought. “It’s not something you can describe, really. It’s just a whole other level of communication and intimacy. It’s just… different.”

 

That’s when Chanyeol trudged back, his thumb bandaged and a cheeky grin on his face. “I heard my name,” he said, his tone smug. “Were you telling Kyungsoo of your undying love for me?”

 

The conversation quickly deteriorated from there, and Kyungsoo tapped out to think about this whole thing. If almost everyone but him has a Parallel- a soulmate, virtually- what does it say about him? Is he broken? Is he really that different? Is he just gonna spend his life like this- alone, while everyone around him finds someone that’s special to them?

 

Then, one day, a new guy showed up.

 

It was their free time- a time of day Kyungsoo guessed to be the afternoon but had no way of actually knowing if it was, since the facility had no windows- a time to rest after their daily training. He was sitting in a chair and trying to focus on one of the few books they were given, a hideously boring tomb about medical history, when a hush fell through the room. Even loud, boisterous Chanyeol was quiet for once. That, of course, was reason enough for Kyungsoo to raise his head in order to find out what was going on; and that’s when he saw him.

 

He was thin, and muscular, jet black hair standing out against the white walls. He stood in the entrance to the common room with his eyes wide open, looking around in fear, and the minute his eyes landed on Kyungsoo, it was like someone set fire to his blood- his heart started racing, his eyes widened, his mouth opened. Kyungsoo looked at this boy, with his sharp eyes and thin lips and defined cheekbones, and something in his head said, _You see this boy? Hold on to him and never let go._

 

“It’s a new guy,” he heard someone whisper through the dull humming in his ears, and the sound of his chair dragging against the floor surprised even him when Kyungsoo found himself standing abruptly and walking over to that boy, the boy who was now looking at him in some sort of mystified astonishment. He was vaguely aware of everyone’s eyes on him, of their hushed reactions of surprise- they’ve probably never seen him act like this towards anyone before, this must be so strange- but nothing mattered to him, nothing but this boy and the way his gaze on Kyungsoo’s face felt so right.

 

 _Jongdae,_ that something in his head said, and Kyungsoo realized that that must be his name. Suddenly everything about him felt familiar, like they’ve known each other for years and were now meeting after a short break. Something about him made Kyungsoo feel warm, safe, _home_. It was almost strange how natural it was for him to accept that.

 

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Kyungsoo blinked. _I know you,_ he thought, and something about it felt different- it echoed, bouncing around the caverns of his head and entering uncharted territory, a mind that wasn’t his own and felt so comfortable, it might as well be.

 

The corners of Jongdae’s lips lifted slightly, as if he wasn’t sure whether he’s allowed to smile or not. _I know you_ , a melodical voice said in Kyungsoo’s head- _Jongdae’s_ voice. Everything about it sounded so right, like Kyungsoo was meant to live his life listening to it, and before he knew it he was smiling, a full-on heart-shaped smile that felt like it spread to his ears.

 

 _I think I was waiting for you_ , Kyungsoo thought, hand rising and landing on Jongdae’s cheek, touching warm skin. Even that felt right, and Kyungsoo knew he was supposed to be surprised by that, considering how much he hated to initiate contact with people- but there was no surprise, just happy contentment. A hush fell in the room around them, although he wasn’t sure if everyone else stopped talking or if his brain just filtered them out in favor of what he was experiencing.

 

Jongdae’s smile was beautiful, eyes disappearing into little slits and his teeth showing, and there was laughter in his voice when he answered. _I’m here now._

 

The next thing Kyungsoo knew, they were pressed close, chest-to-chest with their arms around each other, and nothing has never felt as good as this.

  


\------

  


They never got the chance to fully recover from Wufan before the next disaster struck.

 

Chanyeol was a mess. They couldn’t talk to him- any attempt at interacting with him was met with a deep fury that manifested itself in snarls and flames licking at Chanyeol’s fingertips, dancing in his eyes. He wouldn’t come out of his cubicle, and when he passed by it, Baekhyun could hear muffled sobs and angry shouts. He was dealing with the death of his Parallel the way he was dealing with it, which meant isolating himself from everyone in addition to the isolation in his head.

 

The remaining Chinese men were inarguably the second most affected. They didn’t just lose a friend, they lost a reminder of where they came from, a piece of home. Chanyeol’s cubicle wasn’t the only one crying could be heard from- Zitao cried almost all the time, and while Luhan never cried around them, the tear tracks on his face and his red and swollen eyes made it pretty clear that he was grieving as well. Yixing would cry silently in Baekhyun’s arms at night, curled up in his body and drenching his shirt with steadily flowing tears, and Baekhyun-

 

Baekhyun’s torn.

 

He’s mourning, of course. He’s grief-stricken. Wufan was so funny, and understanding, and so soft in his own way. He would always hug Baekhyun, lift him when he got especially excited, he even kissed his cheek a few times (after he made sure Jongdae wasn’t watching, of course)- he was a gentle giant in every way, and Baekhyun misses him so much it hurts. It feels like he cracked a rib and now it’s constantly bothering him, spreading sharp pain in his chest whenever he tries to laugh or talk or breathe, poking at his lung dangerously and threatening to tear at his heart.

 

But- he can’t ignore the fact that since he first heard Chanyeol scream his light has been pushing at him, warning him, whispering _DANGER RUN RUN NOT SAFE NOT SAFE NOT SAFE_ at any given moment. He can’t deny that he feels tense, hunted, like a rabbit pushed into a corner with a gun pointed at it. He feels like his life is at stake, like something awful is happening, and he knows he’s not being crazy, because Yixing feels it too. His Parallel doesn’t speak much these days, and his thoughts are mainly in Mandarin ever since Wufan died, but Baekhyun can feel Yixing’s power nudging at him, whispering warnings in his Parallel’s head.

 

Which means he’s not alone. Which means- he has to talk to Jongdae.

 

His boyfriend is in his cubicle, curled up into a little ball in his bed, and for once Kyungsoo isn’t with him. That’s a surprise- Kyungsoo and Jongdae were always inseparable, but ever since Wufan died they were attached at the hip, cuddling together and never letting the other out of their sight. It makes sense; they all held on tighter to their Parallel since then.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t even bother knocking before entering Jongdae’s cubicle, walking in quietly and sliding onto Jongdae’s bed, curling himself around his boyfriend, arms finding their way around the lightning bender’s slim waist the way they always do. It’s easy, always been easy with them, to fall into each other’s orbit and find their own synch. The smell of Jongdae’s skin fills Baekhyun’s mind when he leans in to kiss his boyfriend’s nape, lips lingering for a few seconds.

 

They stay like that for a while, lying in silence. Even though they’re two of the chattier people in their group, they don’t always need to talk, especially not around each other. Sometimes it’s easier to just be quiet and together and just share the same space in peace. Baekhyun rubs slow circles into Jongdae’s stomach with his thumb and listens to him breathe, and that, if anything, helps him calm down a little.

 

Eventually, Jongdae turns around to face him, eyes soft and smile even softer. Baekhyun looks at him, at his cat-like eyes, at his turned up lips, at the two freckles dotting his temple, and thinks that he might be totally in love.

 

“Hey,” Jongdae mumbles quietly, leaning in to kiss Baekhyun on the lips, just a short peck that Baekhyun reciprocates. “What’s up?”

 

To stall a bit (and because it feels nice), Baekhyun chases after him and kisses him again, a little deeper this time. Jongdae tastes like bread and honey and something inherently _Jongdae_ that never fails to draw Baekhyun in every time, but he remembers why came here in the first place and has to forcefully draw himself away. He happily notes the way Jongdae slowly blinks his eyes open and the little disappointed pout he sports, then gets to it. “Can I talk to you?”

 

Jongdae smiles that smile of his that means he’s going to be incredibly cheesy. “What, you mean you didn’t come in here just to get some?”

 

He can’t help it; Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling- he’s ever so fond of his boyfriend, really. “Nah, I’ll wait for another time for that,” he replies teasingly, then sobers up, tone becoming serious. “Seriously, though. Can we talk?”

 

It’s almost alarming how fast Jongdae’s expression turns from cheeky to attentive, gaze becoming steady and calculating. “Sure. Go ahead.”

 

Baekhyun swallows, unsure of how to put this. “Have you been feeling like your power is trying to… to warn you ever since-” his voice catches, breaking on the last syllable, his chest turning tight. “-since Wufan died?”

 

To his great surprise, Jongdae doesn’t even stop to think before nodding, and Baekhyun’s heart sinks. So there’s really some sort of danger, an impending doom that’s approaching, and he’s not just being paranoid. “We’ve both felt it,” Jongdae says, voice steady, clearly talking about his Parallel and himself. “We think our powers can feel that we're under attack, that someone’s trying to hurt us, and they’re trying- well, evolutionarily speaking, they’re trying to survive.”

 

“By telling us to run,” Baekhyun completes. He thinks he gets it. “By setting off the alarms.”

 

Jongdae nods, in his element. “It happens in animals all the time- when a zebra thinks it hears or sees a lioness, it warns the entire pack. Humans don’t normally do that since we’re at the absolute top of the food chain, but here, our group is at the bottom. Our powers are another advantage other humans don’t have- without them, we might have not noticed the danger at all.”

 

Baekhyun nods; it’s all perfectly logical, except for one thing, the _biggest_ thing, actually. “What is this danger, then?”

 

A stone settles in his gut when Jongdae shrugs, expression dark. “We don’t know yet,” he says, voice dropping and turning grave. “But Wufan might not be the last.”

 

It takes a few seconds for his words to settle, but when they do, Baekhyun closes his eyes with a bitter taste in his mouth. He’s never felt so hopeless in his life- not even when he first arrived at the facility, shocked and young and with no idea what’s happening. This is way worse, way bigger than anything he’s ever experienced; he’s in grave danger, but he has no idea what might happen, and he has nowhere to go and no idea what to do. He feels so small, so unimportant and defenseless, and he hates it, _despises_ it with every fiber of his being. And what’s worse is that it’s not just him in danger- it’s his friends, his Parallel, his boyfriend. They all have so much to lose.

 

Jongdae’s lips settle on his forehead and his arms wrap around him, pulling him against his chest. “Let’s hope we’re wrong,” he whispers, and sounds like he can’t even bring himself to believe his own words.

 

Baekhyun can’t either. He tries, though. God, does he try.

 

\------

 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo were right. They’re always right.

 

Because two weeks later, Jongin drops a glass in the middle of the common area, and Baekhyun’s heart stops.

 

 _No,_ he thinks desperately as Jongin collapses in on himself, clutching his head as he falls to ground with a scream. _No, no, no, this isn’t happening, not another one, please no no nononono-_

 

“ _Luhan,_ ” Jongin says like a prayer, eyes wide as if he can’t quite fathom what’s happening. “Luhan, where is- where’s Luhan, where’s Luhan I can’t feel him _I can’t feel him-_ ”

 

Baekhyun runs; runs until he finds Yixing and hugs him, wraps him up in his arms and shakes like a leaf as tears stream down his cheeks. Yixing doesn’t even need to ask what happened. He hugs Baekhyun tight and cries and cries.

 

 _IT’S SPREADING_ , Baekhyun’s light tells him. _RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN._

 

He doesn’t know how.

 

\------

 

When Sehun falls as is someone punched him in the gut with a scream of Zitao’s name, it takes all Baekhyun has not to throw up.

 

 _NOT SAFE_ , his instincts keen, desperate. _GO. IT’S COMING. IT’S DEATH._

  
What can he do?


	2. pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for very, _very_ brief suicide ideation. ill come back to edit this later, promise

Here’s how it continues: they’re trapped.

 

It’s- hard to ignore the security cameras on the walls now, the way they follow them around wherever they go, the people behind them watching, observing, learning. It’s also hard to ignore the cuffs on their wrists that tie them to the bed as they’re being examined. It’s hard, walking every day between the same rooms, in the same spaces, seeing the same things, knowing that this is all there is to it.

 

Chanyeol is better now. He no longer lashes out at everyone and everything, but has digressed into a quiet, soft, vulnerable version of himself. He speaks softly and sparsely, and stares out into nothing most often than not. If they want to talk to him, they have to touch him first- gently, carefully, a hand on his shoulder or a brush to the back of his hand- if they don’t, often times he just won’t notice they’re there. He’s skittish and on edge, like a deer in headlights. They try to be with him, with all of them- Jongin and Sehun as well, although Chanyeol is the only one who seems to appreciate the company.

 

Baekhyun _hates_ this. Hates this situation, this fucked up, godawful situation in which they all lose and just keep on losing. He feels like a tiger in a cage, walking in the halls, glaring at the cameras. Yixing told him to be careful about that; it’s impossible to know what might be perceived as a dangerous act of defiance by their captors, and what they might do about it. _Don’t give them a reason to take you away from me_ , he begged weakly, his tears making Baekhyun’s skin wet. _Just keep your head down. Please._ _For me_.

 

Baekhyun swallowed hard and curled his fists in Yixing’s sweater, closing his eyes. _I know. It’s just hard. Everything is so_ hard _now_.

 

Everything- everything is impossible. Waking up in the morning to the sterile white walls of his cubicle was always awful, but waking up now and knowing that it might be his last day alive, the last day with Yixing, the last day with any of his friends, the last day with Jongdae- anyone could go crazy from that. And everything’s so quiet now. Everyone’s so afraid to talk. Sometimes Baekhyun’s afraid to even _breathe_ in the oppressive silence, afraid to show that he’s alive.

 

But he _is_ alive. They can’t take that away from him, as much as they might want to. Alive and hurt, alive and aching, alive and _angry_. He’s not the only one- he’s seen how Minseok fights back just that tiny bit when he’s being taken to his daily examination, how Kyungsoo clenches his fists and jaw at the sight of a red nurse, making the ground vibrate beneath her. It’s dangerous. They don’t know what will be the final straw, when another one will be taken, never to be heard from again; but it also makes Baekhyun fiercely proud and thankful for his friends. He’s proud to know that no matter how miniscule their defiance is, no matter how unimportant it may be in the end, they’re still fighting.

 

In the end, they might not go so quietly after all. And if they’re going to be killed, why not make as much of a mess as they can before they’re gone?

 

\------

 

It’s obvious, to them, that it can’t go on like this- they can not, and _will_ not, give up so easily.

 

 _We can’t let them win that easily_ , Kyungsoo rules, once and for all, one day. _We have to get them out, as many as we can. I don’t care if we die, Jongdae, we can’t let them have us_.

 

Jongdae hums in agreement, head bobbing up and down in a slow nod. That much is obvious to both of them- they can’t be sitting ducks and let themselves be picked off one by one. _Even if we go out, we go out with a fight_ , he muses, the hint of a smile curling the corners of his lips. _I_ _like that_.

 

 _So I was thinking_ , Kyungsoo continues, eyes trained on his lap, where his fingers are playing absentmindedly with Jongdae’s. _The best way to go out is_ -

 

 _Escape pods_ , they both think at the same time, loud and clear. There are two on every side of the building and one in the middle- Kyungsoo has reached out deep into the ground with his senses almost immediately after arriving at the facility, sensing out the foundations of the walls and the layout of the building. Technically speaking, they’ve been prepared for this for a long time, they just never had a good enough excuse to use their knowledge of the building for this purpose. They’ve always spoke of escaping, sure, of giving everyone a second chance at a free and normal life, but this was more than just a vague _what if_ \- their lives are on the line. All of them. They can’t afford to mess up this time.

 

That’s one of the biggest advantages of their Parallel link- their telepathic connection. It allows them to talk silently, where the cameras and microphones can’t pick it up; and they mostly live in each other’s head, anyway.

 

 _We’ll need a distraction_ , Kyungsoo continues, musing. _And we can’t set an exact time for it, otherwise someone might blow our cover. It has to look spontaneous_.

 

 _Huh_. Jongdae leans his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, letting his weight fall on his Parallel’s side as he thinks. _Distraction, huh? Something big._ A smile sneaks his way onto his lips, roguish and dangerous. Sharp. _Like an earthquake._

 

He can feel Kyungsoo’s joy at the idea- they’ll use the powers their captors worked so hard on cultivating and developing against them. They’ll be their downfall. Kyungsoo’s mirth is savage as he basks in the idea, and Jongdae joins him. They’re gloating. This needs to be a carefully executed and well thought-out plan, but they can never resist causing a little trouble.

 

 _So I’ll be the distraction_ , Kyungsoo agrees, leaning his head on top of Jongdae. _You’ll_ -

 

 _Cut the cameras_ , Jongdae picks up, eyes flashing electric blue for a fleeting second. _Make sure they can’t see us_.

 

Next is the hard part. _We’ll have to split into teams. It’ll make it hard for them to chase us all down if we’re scattered throughout the building- less chance of getting caught than if we move in a big group._

 

Kyungsoo pauses, hesitant. He chews on his lip like he always does when he’s nervous. _That’s- dangerous_ , he warns, shuffling in his seat on the bed uncomfortably, anxious. _If a team gets caught, it’ll be easier to take them down when there’s less._

 

That’s true, but also-

 

 _The escape pods are located in groups of two_ , Jongdae reminds him. _We can split into pairs and go for each side of the building. That way we can spread them thin and make sure everyone gets out_.

 

The earthbender huffs, but Jongdae can feel him conceding. He knows his Parallel is uncomfortable with the idea, but this is the best way, and he sees that. Rather than do what he feels is best, Kyungsoo will always choose to be logical.

 

 _So we have to split everyone into pairs_ , he allows, thought Jongdae knows he’s frowning unhappily. _Splitting in the heat of the moment won’t do anyone any good. We need to make sure everyone is with someone that’ll motivate them to do their best_.

 

That’ll be a problem. The best way to do that is to split them by Parallels, have each couple work their way out with their connection, but- some of them _don’t have_ Parallels anymore. And with the state that Sehun and Jongin are in, and with Chanyeol still so fragile, they’ll need to think of the best match for each of them to make sure they get out alive. Their Parallels may be gone, but they still deserve to live free.

 

 _Jongin should go with Yixing_ , Kyungsoo suggests tentatively. _He looks up to him. Yixing always knows how to push him forward_.

 

Jongdae can’t help it- he smiles, proud of his Parallel’s smart way of thinking. He links their pinkies together and pushes his pride into Kyungsoo’s consciousness, urging him to go on. They work best when they think together; it’s always been that way. They feed off of each other’s positive reactions and emotions, building up step by step until they reach their best. _Chanyeol_ -

 

 _Should go with Baekhyun_ , Kyungsoo cuts in, and Jongdae’s dismay is so loud in protest that he immediately winces at the mental attack. It’s obvious to Kyungsoo that Jongdae would want to be with either his Parallel or his boyfriend, his protective nature making him stick to those most important to him, but sentimentality won’t do them any good here and Jongdae knows this.

 

The dismay ebbs down, easing up significantly, though Kyungsoo can still sense it in the back of Jongdae’s throat. _Sorry_ , the lightning bender sighs, turning his head just slightly to press a kiss to Kyungsoo’s shoulder in apology. _Tell me why before I try to_ _convince you that Baekhyun should be with me_.

 

A comment like that might’ve stung Kyungsoo before, when he was insecure of his place in Jongdae’s life because of Baekhyun, having learned from past relationships and friendships, but now he takes it for what it is- Jongdae’s concern for Baekhyun’s safety and the need to make sure he’s alright. _Well_ , he starts confidently. He knows he’s right about this. _To motivate Chanyeol, he needs someone to protect, needs to feel needed. He won’t feel like that with the rest of us- he knows we can fend for ourselves. But_ _Baekhyun’s power is mostly for defence, and he’ll need someone to protect him. Chanyeol can do that. He’ll watch over him_. That last sentence is said softly, comfortingly, and Kyungsoo feels Jongdae sag against him, accepting his reasoning.

 

 _You’re right_ , he murmurs. _They’ll work great together_.

 

 _Of course_.

 

They’re quiet for a while, thinking of the sacrifices to be made. Then, Jongdae breaks the silence. _Sehun_?

 

The earthbender’s been dreading this. He breathes in deeply, steeling himself for what he’s about to say, because if Jongdae didn’t like the previous arrangement, then he’ll detest this one.

 

 _Sehun should go with you_.

 

 _What? No! Why?_ Jongdae’s protest is instant, dismay coming back in waves, along with despair and slight anger. Suddenly he’s gripping both of Kyungsoo’s hands and burying his face in his shoulder, insistent. The air is tinged with a hint of copper. _I want to-_ _Kyungsoo, you and I-_

 

 _I know_ , Kyungsoo thinks bitterly, unable to hide his own discontent with the situation. He doesn’t like it either, his entire body screaming at him to stay with Jongdae until the end, but this is what’s right, this is the only way to get Sehun moving. _I know, Dae,_ _but it’s the only way._

 

The lightning bender doesn’t accept that _at all_ , his stubbornness making fight until the end. _Junmyeon should be with him_ , he reasons desperately. _They’re like brothers_!

 

 _Ah_. This is where Kyungsoo and Jongdae differ from each other- sometimes, Jongdae’s so determined to keep his loved ones safe and by his side, that he’ll ignore logic and reason altogether. It’s admirable at times, when it suits the situation, but Kyungsoo needs him to see his point now, and he can’t afford this. The earth bender shakes his head. _Junmyeon coddles him. When it comes down to it, he might be dangerous for Sehun._

 

 _Sehun trusts him_ , points out Jongdae.

 

 _Sehun looks up to you_ , counters Kyungsoo sharply. _He’ll listen to you. You’ll keep him level-headed_. He hesitates, feeling his Parallel’s discontent roll around in his stomach, biting acid into his heart. _Please, Dae. Help him out_.

 

He doesn’t say _Help_ me _out_ , but it’s implied.

 

He doesn’t say that Jongdae needs Sehun, too- that the youngest will keep Jongdae sharp, focused, will give him incentive to be at his best. Jongdae’s nothing without someone to keep safe.

 

Slowly, painfully, like a healing burn, Jongdae agrees. He doesn’t say so outright, but his emotions and thoughts reflect it- his tense body sags, defeated, against Kyungsoo’s, a quiet breath leaving him. He shoves all of his dismay, anger, desperation, and despair deep down, and relents. Kyungsoo smiles bitterly, humorlessly, and presses a thankful kiss into his Parallel’s hair, closing his eyes and inhaling his scent. These are the last few days of so-called peace they have; he’s going to savour them as best as he can.

 

 _Junmyeon and Minseok can go together_ , he mumbles, tired. _I’ll stay here, keep the earthquake going until you’re all gone, and then use the escape pod in the heart of the building_.

 

Jongdae physically groans at that, raising his head from his Parallel’s shoulder so they can look at each other, his expression looking as if Kyungsoo cut into his chest and ripped his heart out, twisting it in his fist in front of his very eyes. Kyungsoo can feel his pain physically, his chest hurting so bad it _burns_ , and he struggles to maintain eye contact with Jongdae as the lightning bender raises one of his hands to cup the side of his face, softly swiping his thumb under his Parallel’s eye. He never wants to be the cause of Jongdae’s pain again.

 

 _Why do you want me to leave you behind so bad_? He asks, voice shattered, and Kyungsoo’s breath gets stuck in his throat, turning sour. He looks down.

 

 _I just want to make sure you’re safe_ , he whispers. _All of you_.

 

Before Jongdae can reply there’s a telltale _beep_ on the sound system installed throughout their living quarters, and a pleasant but flat female voice speaks. “Subject Twenty-One, it is time for your medical exam. Please report to the living quarters doors at once.”

 

A shock of fear shoots through the both of them; their sadness is replaced by wide-eyed terror as they stare at each other, faces inches apart. It’s very hard to swallow, suddenly. Jongdae’s hand leave Kyungsoo’s face and finds his hands, clasping them tightly between their chests. Their hearts are beating in their ears in unison, drowning out any other noises.

 

This is how it happened. This is how they disappeared, called to a routine examination and never returned. It’s been agony, going to those exams every single day knowing that you might not get out alive, that your Parallel or friend might not get out alive. They’ve been trying their very best not to think about that- about what might happen if one of them died- but it’s impossible to erase the images of Sehun falling to the ground as if he’d been punched, or the memory of Jongin and Chanyeol’s desperate cries. And they know- they both know- that there’s no reason it shouldn’t happen to any of them.

 

Kyungsoo grips Jongdae’s hands as tight as he can and looks into his eyes steadily. “It’ll be fine,” he says out loud. He tries to make his voice as calm as possible, but it breaks on the last word, fear choking him up. “You’ll come back, and you’ll be _fine_. You’ll come back to me.”

 

And Jongdae, despite how terrified he is, nods sharply and stands up, gaze determined. They keep their hands linked as they exit Kyungsoo’s cubicle and walk towards the common area, where the doors are. Baekhyun joins them halfway, leaving his cubicle with his mouth open in protest, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

“Don’t go,” he pleads, uselessly- they all know that if they don’t go to the examinations willingly, they will be taken by force.

 

Jongdae smiles reassuringly and lets go of Kyungsoo’s hands to place one of his on Baekhyun’s neck. “It’ll be fine,” he says, echoing his Parallel’s words from earlier, and it sends a painful pang in Kyungsoo’s chest; Jongdae always knows how to be brave for others. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

It takes a few moments, but finally Baekhyun nods bitterly, expression unreadable. “I love you,” he simply says, and kisses the lightning bender hard on the lips. Jongdae, for what it’s worth, kisses back with all he has, and Kyungsoo knows he’s not as sure of his own words as he sounds- he doesn’t truly knows if he’ll come back.

 

“I love you too,” he replies when they pull apart. “Always.”

 

With what looks like a monumental effort, they let go of each other. Jongdae looks at Kyungsoo and nods. They don’t need to say they love each other- it’s a given fact of their relationship, as simple as the air they breathe. Kyungsoo nods back and tries to smile for his Parallel as he turns and walks towards the living quarters door, waiting for it to open.

 

Baekhyun steps next to Kyungsoo and laces their fingers together, hand and breath shaking, and for once Kyungsoo doesn’t protest.

 

The doors slide open, revealing a rolling medical bed and a group of red nurses. Jongdae climbs on the bed and leans back, exposing his arm and allowing one of the nurses to insert a needle attached by a tube to an IV bag full of anesthetic. They never see the way to the examination rooms, only wake up once they’re inside. Kyungsoo feels the pinch in the crook of his elbow and ignores it in favor of maintaining eye contact with his Parallel for as long as he can.

 

The anesthetic is already starting to work, the chemicals working their way into his mind and their shared consciousness, but Jongdae’s still coherent enough to talk to Kyungsoo. As the door starts to close and he’s being rolled away on the bed, Jongdae thinks one thing:

 

 _I’m sorry_.

 

The doors close, and Jongdae shuts himself out of Kyungsoo’s mind.

 

It’s an immediate shock to all of his systems; his muscles give up all at once, as if his body isn’t sure how to simply stand on its own anymore. He can’t feel Baekhyun’s hand in his. His mouth fills with a horrible metallic taste, and his vision is filled with black and red spots. He thinks he hears Baekhyun ask him what’s wrong, but it’s all drowned out by a loud, monotone, high-pitched shriek that fills his ears and mind as his body shuts down.

 

Everything turns to black.

 

\------

 

At first, everything’s fine. He’s barely even aware of the world as his his consciousness trickles into him like honey from a spoon. Slowly, his senses come back one by one; he can feel scratchy, thin sheets beneath his hands, and hear faint, worried murmuring somewhere nearby. His eyes dart around behind his eyelids. His senses return, but they’re all a bit off, like they’ve been amplified. All at once, he remembers.

 

 _Jongdae_ , he thinks, and it’s the most awful thing he’s ever experienced. His mind, his consciousness, they feel too narrow, like they’ve been inhaled through a straw. The walls of his mind form a corridor, trapping him in a box. Everything’s too loud, too harsh, too _much_ , and he’s so alone in his own mind, he can’t handle it all by himself. He’s not used to feeling everything by himself- without another mind filtering everything he senses, he feels like he’s being hit by a tsunami. Without opening his eyes, he lets out a whimper.

 

That immediately alerts whoever is around him that he’s awake. There’s some shuffling that sounds like thunder in his ears, and then Junmyeon’s voice speaks. “Kyungsoo, are you okay?”

 

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, _no_. It’s too much, it’s too loud, his mind can’t filter it properly. It sounds like Junmyeon’s screaming into his ears through a megaphone, blasting his eardrums into oblivion. Kyungsoo screams and claps his hands onto his ears, curling into himself. The feeling of his skin on his ears is awful, grating in the most unpleasant ways, and he whimpers again and curls in tighter, tries to make himself occupy as less surface as he can. Maybe if he’s small enough, everything will just _stop_.

 

There’s a ruckus; shuffling of feet that sounds like someone’s sawing into wood- Yixing’s voice, cautiously soft despite the panic in it, asks- “What’s wrong with him?”

 

Then Minseok, worried- “I don’t know, this is-”

 

Kyungsoo clenches his eyes shut as if it’ll help mute their voices; god, why can’t they just _shut up_? Why are they hurting him?

 

“Don’t touch him,” someone whispers- Chanyeol, tone sad. “Let him get used to it. Lower your voices. He’s very sensitive right now.”

 

“What?” Junmyeon asks, and is met with a loud shushing that sounds like nails on chalkboard to Kyungsoo. “How do you know?” he continues, voice lowered to a whisper.

 

 _Because he knows what it’s like to be alone in his head_ , Kyungsoo thinks, losing some of the tension in his body. Slowly, he takes his hands off his ears, straightening up so he’s no longer curled in on himself; his muscles moving feels like torture. It hurts, but he opens his eyes; the fluorescent lights are blinding, reflecting against the stark white walls and shiny floors of his cubicle, making him blink. He can’t see much for a few moments, everything too bright, but then his eyes get used to it and he can see his friends- Minseok and Junmyeon frowning in worry, Chanyeol’s expression carefully guarded but his eyes sad; Yixing, pale and shaken, with his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. The light bender sits in a chair, body shaking, eyes full of unshed tears. He swallows heavily when Kyungsoo looks at him.

 

“You just collapsed,” he whispers, averting his gaze into his lap. “I thought- I thought he-”

 

Jongdae’s not gone. Kyungsoo _refuses_ to believe that. But he _is_ gone from his mind- he can’t reach him, can’t see how he is or what he’s doing or how he’s feeling. He can’t stand it. He’s been living the past few years of his life so entirely connected to Jongdae that with him gone, it feels like an entire half of him is missing, like he’s been tossed into sea with no life jacket, left to fend for himself against the waves and the cold.

 

His mouth is dry, throat coated in sandpaper, and it feels like he’s gurgling gravel when he speaks, even though he’s barely whispering. “He locked himself out of my head,” he breathes. Saying it out loud hurts in more ways than physically. “I can’t reach him.” Baekhyun looks at him with tears rolling down his cheeks, and Kyungsoo really wishes he was good at comforting people like Jongdae- all he can muster is a weak, “I’m sorry.”

 

The lightning bender shakes his head and manages a weak, watery smile. “It’s not your fault,” he whispers back, voice breaking. Yixing squeezes his shoulder. Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, then, and is struck with how brave he is. How strong him, Jongin, and Sehun are. Kyungsoo might still get his Parallel back, and he still feels like dying, but them- their other half is _gone_ , and they’re still _here_ , still breathing- he’s hit with a wave of admiration and gratefulness towards his friends. They’re heroes.

 

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, voice stronger, aiming it at Chanyeol this time. There are scorching hot tears on his cheeks. He doesn’t cry a lot, but his emotions are too big to handle alone right now, chest bursting with them. “I’m so, so sorry.”

 

It’s quiet. Chanyeol nods and sniffs. “It’s okay,” he says, even if it’s anything but. “Thank you.”

 

They sit there in silence for god knows how long, their tears drying on their faces. Kyungsoo’s senses diminish, lowering themselves bit by bit until he’s almost back to normal, the light no longer hurting his eyes and his hands no longer shaking. He looks at the wall in front of him and takes count of his body, starting from his toes and going up to his hair. It’s weird, sensing himself alone without another mind and body filtering his perception of himself. He feels sharper, more aware of his body and its functions; the earth beneath him feels much more alive without Jongdae’s lightning bleeding into his body. He’s more in control. His mind isn’t as narrow as it was a few minutes ago. It’s strange; after so long being a half of a whole, to take a step back and remind himself that he was once a whole, too.

 

He’s gotten used to being two people at once. It was wonderful, and reassuring, and Kyungsoo’s never felt that confident in his life, but now that he’s alone in his body and mind, he discovers that there’s something nice about having it all to himself. He never regrets sharing everything he has with Jongdae, of course, but there’s something to be said about thinking things in private and having them kept secret, for no one else to see and judge.

 

And yet- where else can he find someone like Jongdae, who understands him so completely and fully, who accepts his everything without question? Where can he find someone as compassionate as him, as devoted to his loved ones and their well being? Where can he find someone who will love him as fiercely and deeply as him, flaws and all?

 

There’s a humorless chuckle to his left; he turns his head to see Baekhyun smiling weakly at him. “If he doesn’t come back, I’ll kill him,” he says in a way that suggest he’s joking, but is also slightly serious.

 

Kyungsoo thinks of living the rest of his life without his Parallel. “If he doesn’t come back, I’ll kill myself,” he says simply, matter-of-factly, ignoring the collective wince that passes through the room at his words. He thinks of how brave his friends are for living without their Parallels- and he knows he’ll never be brave enough for that.

 

They all leave after that, Junmyeon and Minseok pale, hands clutched together between them, Yixing quiet and morose. Chanyeol squeezes his hand and smiles at him, a small, tight-lipped thing. Kyungsoo squeezes back and watches him go.

 

They all leave, except for Baekhyun, who scoots his chair closer to the bed he’s on and holds his hand. They stay there in silence, supporting each other; Jongdae’s theirs, and they’re his.

 

It feels like it’s hours later that Kyungsoo notices something tickling at the back of his head, nudging at his consciousness; he shoots bolt upright, startling Baekhyun out of the stupor he was in. He feels his way to that feeling, nudging around it as it grows larger and he realizes- Jongdae’s back, he’s _alive_ , and he’s stumbling his way back into Kyungsoo’s mind, looking for him desperately. Kyungsoo grabs him and pulls him in, deepening their link, opening up his everything for his Parallel to come back and nestle into the spaces he left in him.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks, but he can barely even hear him over the pounding of his heart in his chest, the blood rushing in his ears. Jongdae’s _back_. Through his Parallel’s eyes Kyungsoo can see him being rolled through the corridor leading to the common room doors on a medical bed. It takes less than a second for the earthbender to shoot out of his bed and to the common room, facing the door with Baekhyun following close behind.

 

And then- and then-

 

The doors open and he sees him, lying on the bed and looking pale and weak. His eyes glow an electric blue, the same color running underneath his skin in his veins- his lightning, replenishing himself after the examination. Kyungsoo’s smiling the biggest smile he’s ever managed as one of the red nurses pulls the IV needle out of Jongdae’s arm and helps him up and out of the bed, leading him into the common area before retreating. The doors have barely even closed behind her before Kyungsoo leaps forward and catches his Parallel in his arms, hugging him as he lowers both of them to the ground.

 

Jongdae’s weak, can barely hold his head up and his entire body aching and screaming, but their shared joy at being reunited eclipses his pain for a while. “I’m sorry,” he pants, repeating his last words from earlier. Baekhyun kneels on his other side and hugs him as well, and Jongdae leans on both of them as his boyfriend kisses his temple.

 

“What were you thinking?” Kyungsoo asks. He’s mad, and Jongdae knows that, but he keeps his voice and touches as soft as possible; he doesn’t want to hurt Jongdae now that he got him back.

 

The lightning bender shakes his head. “I didn’t want you to- if I died-” he breathes hard, lifting his head to the best of his ability to look his Parallel in the eyes; his irises are still glowing electric blue. “I didn’t want you to feel me go.”

 

Kyungsoo wants to slap him. “That wasn’t your decision to make,” he protests, cupping one of Jongdae’s cheeks and holding his gaze. “We do everything together, or not at all; even this.” he presses a kiss to his lips, savouring his taste, sweet and slightly metallic. An electric current escapes Jongdae and passes through him, and Kyungsoo directs it into the ground, lets it swallow the lightning.

 

When they pull back Jongdae nods, pressing their foreheads together for just a few seconds. “Okay,” he mumbles. “Okay. I won’t do that again.”

 

“You better,” the earthbender warns him with a smile, pecking him one more time before pulling away completely. “And either way, it wasn’t just me you were hurting.”

 

Baekhyun smiles weakly, sniffing slightly as Jongdae turns to look at him. The lightning bender raises a shaky hand to his boyfriend’s cheek, and Baekhyun puts his own over it, his smile growing wider as they look at each other. Jongdae lets out a sound that sounds like sob. “God, Baek, I am so, so sorry,” he says, voice breaking. Baekhyun turns his head and kisses the palm of his hand before leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

“I knew you’d come back,” he whispers. “You said you would. I trust you.”

 

The smile that spreads on Jongdae’s face is blinding; he pulls Baekhyun into a deep kiss, fingers sliding into his hair. “I love you so much,” he whispers back against his lips, a tear escaping the corner of his eye.

 

“I love you too,” the light bender replies. He’s trying his best to commit everything to memory, brow furrowing in concentration- the feeling of Jongdae’s lips against his, his taste, his scent, the way he holds him like he’s something precious. He never wants to forget this.

 

They’re panting by the time they break apart, but there are gigantic smiles on their faces. Baekhyun reaches across Jongdae to pull Kyungsoo closer, sandwiching the lightning bender between them in the process. For a few seconds, everything’s fine- Jongdae’s here, alive and well. He closes his eyes and rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, enjoying his warmth.

 

Jongdae presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s hair, then to the corner of his Parallel’s mouth. _We should tell them_ , he thinks for Kyungsoo to hear, enjoying the familiar feeling of their link. _It’s time to go_.

 

Here’s how it continues: they’re trapped, but not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [stumbles in nine months late, panting and with no starbucks]
> 
> im surprisingly still alive?? im so fucking sorry for not updating for so long, life was SO HARD. i literally had a nine months-long writers block. i died. there was literally not a single day in which i didnt think about this fic and how i need to keep writing it. thank _god_ for power mv for giving me mama au feels once again. also? this was kjds era. what a king ♥
> 
> thank u to [these](http://baekhyun-ah.tumblr.com/post/163590132623/my-bobohu-twin-souls-baekchen-for) [gifsets](http://baekhyun-ah.tumblr.com/post/163618573863/tipannies-chensoo-being-cuties-during-thunder) for ruining my soul. also, [this](http://daelta.tumblr.com/post/165440637575/abduction-unknow-source), for making me think of jongdae in this au.
> 
> if uve stuck around until this update, thank u so much!! ur a hero!!!!!!!!! ♥♥ i rly will try to update faster now :')) im @goddessnayeon on tumblr if u wanna scream at me for being shit lmao rip. comments validate my existence and warm my heart!!


End file.
